


Thank Stripe

by Nessatugg



Category: South Park
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, Gay, M/M, good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessatugg/pseuds/Nessatugg
Summary: Tweek and Craig are broken up and they keep fighting over their laptop and their guinea pig Stripe.Takes place after tfbw and new kid doesn’t do their make up side mission.Tweek POV





	Thank Stripe

I couldn’t do it, not another day with Craig breathing down my neck for his laptop. We share that laptop just like we share Stripe! Why should he get the laptop and my partial son? We aren’t on such bad terms we can’t text without arguing but I sure as hell wanted to argue. I decided to text him the third time this week.

Tweek (3:42am)  
Can I come visit my son

Craig (3:45am)  
u have my laptop?

Tweek (3:45am)  
if you can use it then give it back cause I need it for a project

Craig (3:46am)  
on?

Tweek (3:46am)  
life cycle junk, you have the same project

Craig (3:48am)  
work on that then bring ur ass to me when ur done with the project, I need to start working on u,u can have Stripe for the weekend just I keep the laptop

Tweek (3:50am)  
sure go to sleep you just told me to bring my ass to you so you can work on me and I’m not willing

Craig (3:53am)  
night babe

Yeah we broke up. Yeah it’s nearly four in the morning. No it does not matter to me that he just called me babe and it doesn’t matter to me so much that I totally just screamed into a pillow. But I did it calmly and maturely.

—————— ~ ———————

“Hi Mrs. Tucker, is Craig home?” I asked the blonde woman with a smile. She smiled back and instructed me that he was in his room dead asleep. It was only 11 in the morning, he doesn’t usually sleep in that late. Maybe he’s dead! Oh Jesus, I may be mad at him but not enough for him to die! I briskly walk up to Craig’s room and knock on the door, as if he’d actually open even when his mom said he was asleep.

I walked in the bedroom and set my bag down next to Craig’s bed carefully then automatically went into panic mode and took Craig’s hand to check for a pulse. I thought I felt something but just to be sure that wasn’t me shaking, I hover my hand over his mouth and nose to check for breathing. I thought I felt breathing but just to be sure that wasn’t the air conditioning, I gently put my ear to his chest to check for a beat. I thought I heard it but just to be sure I start screaming at the top of my lungs and jump off of him. Craig jumped awake and even shrieked a little but he groaned and rubbed his eyes, completely alive.

“Hey Tweek.”

“I thought you were dead! You never sleep this late and so I checked your wrist and I checked your breath and I-“

“I’m alive. Calm down. Everything’s fine,” Craig always had a voice I could calm down to. He took my hand and shushed me with obvious sleepiness still in his expression. “I was just up late last night and it’s Christmas break so I took advantage of the sleeping in part.”

“Gh!” Was all I let escape from my mouth before my shaking became stable enough to control myself. We’re broken up. He’s just being a good friend cause if we were angry at each other it’d just be childish. Just friends.

My shaking started acting up again and Craig let go of my hand and leaned over to Stripe’s cage that he usually keeps in the basement. He took out the guinea pig and gently placed him in my hands. I sat down and pet him carefully as he nibbled my finger.

“You okay now?” Craig asked.

I nod and set Stripe down in my lap so I can get my backpack and hand it to Craig. He looked confused until he opened it up and saw his thousands of stickers on his laptop so he pulled it out gleefully.

I lay back and set Stripe on my chest, he was bouncing a little at my fast breathing but that was just my natural state and I kind of felt bad for him. I decide setting him on the bed would be a better idea so I do and he just climbed back onto me which made me feel a lot better. He curled up on my chest and I gently stroked his fur as I heard the laptop starting up.

“I downloaded some games but nothing too storage wasting,” I told my friend. Craig gave a thumb up and I listened carefully to each little noise Stripe made. God I love my son. He’s such a good son. He deserves parents that aren’t divorced. 

“Craig, he deserves parents that aren’t divorced,” I muttered just loud enough for Craig to hear. The sounds of typing stopped and suddenly I realized my mistake.

“Stripe?” Craig asked. That’s my chance! That’s my chance for a cover! I can just say, like, ‘yeah such and such deserves parents that aren’t divorced.’ Then I can get away with it! I can get away with a little lie!

“Yeah.”

My mind went blank. Craig turned to me with his sleepy eyes and messy hair and his shirt slightly leaning off his shoulder and his perfect skin and eyes and ears and lips and teeth and suddenly, blood and heat all started rushing to my head.

I guess Stripe realized something was wrong when my breathing stopped for a moment cause he woke up and made a few little noises before leaning up to nibble on my chin. Stripe is there for me. I love Stripe. I want to be there for him without having to bribe his other dad just to let me see him.

“Then let’s not be divorced.”

My mind went blank again. I stared at him completely blank and Stripe became alarmed again. I was laying down so Craig still sat up and stared down at me while the only light that was hitting him was dimness from his childish star curtains he has on his window that make the stars reflect light so it looks like your room is covered in stars in the morning. Problem was that a little star was on his face and that was all I could see. A star making his eyes shrine bright and his expression beautifully innocent

Jesus fucking Christ I love him.

I just nod stupidly and hold Stripe carefully to move him to my lap so I can sit up. My eyes meet my ex’s and I smile. Suddenly I don’t think I’m angry anymore.

“Want to go get some coffee and try to remember why we broke up in the first place?” Craig asked. I do it again, nod like an idiot. He smiles and hesitantly kisses me on the forehead.

“So wait,” I say right after he kisses me. I’m only shaking a little which is surprising. “If just getting back together was so easy, how long have you had feelings for me again? I know at 3am last night you said babe but I assumed it was cause you were tired.”

“I also said I wanted to work on your ass. Yes. I think we stopped dating cause of that stupid Coon and Friends thing in which that’s really stupid, we’re all Freedom Pals now so it doesn’t even matter. I never really wanted to break up.”

“Oh yeah! Well now what are we going to talk about over coffee?” I tease.

“I got plenty of things I’ve been meaning to say to you for weeks now.”

“Then let’s go!” I pick up Stripe and set him carefully in his cage before running out the door. Jesus I needed coffee.

“Babe I gotta put on clothes!”

“Just put on a jacket and your hat and let’s go! It’s just my coffee place!” I argue.

“Yeah yeah.” I hear Craig mumble a little, “Thanks Stripe,” before he comes downstairs and we take hands before leaving.

“Mom I’m going to the coffee place!” Craig calls out and his mom yells back affirmation. We leave and I don’t think I’ve been that happy in years.

I really should’ve thanked Stripe too.


End file.
